Doppelganger
by Kazen Tsuruyo
Summary: Pemuda itu terkikik perlahan sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke arah Yamanbagiri. Nampaknya pemuda itu selalu mengacuhkan segala macam bentuk pertahanan yang dilancarkan oleh Yamanbagiri. Merasa takut kejadian semalam akan terulang lagi, Yamanbagiri melangkah mundur setiap pemuda yang sama persis dengannya itu melangkah maju ke arahnya. [ManbaIchi] Chara Death


**DOPPELGANGER**

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu © DMM dan Nitroplus

Note : Modern AU! Sorry for typos, OOC , Chara Death, gender bender

 **%% &&&%%**

Malam semakin larut, dan sang ratu malam pun telah beranjak dari peraduannya. Salju putih turun terus-menerus. Meskipun tidak deras, tapi cukup membuat jalanan tertutup oleh lapisan salju. Seorang pria muda nampak tengah menyusuri jalanan kota yang sepi dan sesekali meniupkan napasnya ke telapak tangannya yang mulai mendingin karena pengaruh suhu. Ia merapikan syal putih yang melingkar di lehernya. Rambut pirang yang senantiasa ditutupi _hoodie_ -nya itu bergoyang-goyang mengikuti setiap gerakannya. Sementara itu, mata peridot hangatnya hanya tertuju lurus ke depan tanpa melihat sekelilingnya. Yang ia pikirkan hanya satu, yaitu tiba di rumahnya tepat waktu tanpa harus mendengarkan ceramah panjang dari Kakeknya, Asakura Daiki.

Pria muda itu—Yamanbagiri Kunihiro—sesungguhnya tak ingin pulang selarut ini, namun apa boleh buat... Karena sang guru les memberinya banyak tugas yang harus ia selesaikan sore itu. Tidak, bukan hanya hari ini saja guru lesnya memberi banyak tugas hingga ia harus pulang terlambat seperti sekarang ini. Beberapa hari sebelumnya juga, sang guru memberinya banyak tugas tanpa kira-kira.

 _'Itu guru sentimen kali ya, sama aku?'_ hati kecil Yamanbagiri membatin.

Sesungguhnya sang guru—Mikazuki Munechika—tidaklah berniat membuat Yamanbagiri merasa terbebani dengan tugas-tugas yang ia berikan. Ia hanya ingin murid istimewanya itu mendapatkan nilai sempurna di setiap mata pelajaran yang dia ajarkan di tempat bimbingan belajar itu. Namun entah kenapa, Yamanbagiri merasa kalau 'kasih sayang' sang guru terhadapnya itu dia nilai terlalu berlebihan.

Yamanbagiri menghela napas panjang dan kembali menyusuri jalanan yang tertutup salju tebal itu untuk pulang ke rumah. Langkahnya tiba-tiba saja terhenti saat ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang, ia tak menemukan siapa-siapa di sana. Hanya seekor kucing yang mengeong dan gemetaran karena kedinginan. Lelaki muda itu memutuskan untuk memungut kucing kecil itu dan menggendongnya dipelukannya setelah sebelumnya menyelimuti si kucing dengan syal putihnya.

Yamanbagiri berdiri dan kembali berjalan, namun sekali lagi ada perasaan aneh yang memaksanya untuk menoleh ke belakang. Dan kali ini bukan lagi hewan yang berada di sana. Tetapi sesosok manusia. Yamanbagiri mengernyitkan alisnya ketika meneliti seseorang yang kini berada di belakangnya itu.

"Hai, Manba-chan!" sapa pemuda itu dibarengi senyum manisnya yang khas.

Yamanbagiri tak mampu memekik lagi, suaranya seolah hilang dalam perjalanan menuju mulutnya. Yang terlontar dari mulutnya adalah pertanyaan. "Siapa kau?"

Sosok itu tertawa pelan. Membuat Yamanbagiri kian ketakutan, entah kenapa. Sebetulnya ia tak pernah takut pada apapun, kecuali pada Kakeknya tentu. Namun entah kenapa, pemuda misterius yang ada di hadapannya saat ini membuatnya gemetar ketakutan.

Ya, sosok itu memiliki iris peridot yang sama dengannya. Dan nampaknya pemuda itu juga seumuran dengannya. Tapi, keanehan pemuda asing itu tak cuma itu saja! Sosok itu juga memakai seragam dan mantel yang sama dengan yang Yamanbagiri kenakan.

Dan yang membuat Yamanbagiri heran, dia tak tahu siapa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Padahal, ia terkenal memiliki daya ingat yang sangat bagus hingga bisa menghapal semua nama teman-teman sekolah, les, maupun guru-gurunya. Tapi, kenapa dia tidak bisa mengenali pemuda misterius itu? Dan satu hal lagi yang Yamanbagiri pastikan saat itu adalah—bahwa pemuda itu juga menutupi rambut pirangya dengan _hoodie_ putih.

Sosok itu tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat reaksi Yamanbagiri yang di luar dugaan. Yamanbagiri cukup mengerti betul kalau dia tidak sedang berhadapan dengan hantu, tapi kenapa tubuhnya gemetaran hebat? Angin dingin menerpa mereka berdua, membuat poninya dan pemuda itu ikut bergoyang dengan lembutnya. Bahkan tanpa Yamanbagiri sadari, pemuda itu bergerak dengan gerakan perlahan tapi pasti ke arahnya. Pemuda setinggi 172 cm itu tersentak dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya.

"PERGI DARIKU!" teriaknya. Matanya refleks terpejam, dan ia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Peluh membanjiri wajahnya, dan ritme napasnya semakin cepat. Sejurus kemudian, ia memberanikan dirinya membuka mata dan dilihatnya pemuda yang berdiri di belakangnya tadi telah lenyap. Yamanbagiri menggerakkan kepalanya ke sekelilingnya, namun pemuda itu tak ada di mana pun. Bagaikan hilang tertelan bumi.

* * *

Yamanbagiri menghela napas panjang. Setelah mengatur kembali napasnya yang sempat terengah-engah karena kehadiran 'sosok misterius' itu, dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah yang ia lihat tadi adalah ilusi? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Tapi...

"Tak usah takut, Manba-chan!" bisik suara itu lembut, tepat di telinga Yamanbagiri.

Yamanbagiri berjengit kaget. Ia ingin menghindari sosok itu, tapi entah kenapa kakinya serasa dipaku di tempat. Namun, itu memberi kesempatan bagi Yamanbagiri untuk melihat lebih jelas sosok misterius tadi. Mata peridot milik Yamanbagiri sontak melebar saat melihat jelas sosok itu dari dekat.

Yamanbagiri tak mampu berkedip, bukan apa-apa melainkan karena pemuda di belakangnya itu sangat mirip dengannya bahkan istilahnya, seperti tidak ada cacat. Mulai dari rambut pirang yang ditutupi oleh _hoodie_ putih, bola matanya yang sewarna peridot, bahkan tingginya yang memang sama dengan Yamanbagiri.

"Kau... bagaimana mungkin? !" Yamanbagiri bergumam tak percaya. Mata peridot hangat miliknya melebar, bahkan dia tak sadar kalau sosok di belakangnya itu tertawa kecil melihat kekikukan sikap Yamanbagiri.

Tapi, Yamanbagiri tidak tuli. Dia mendengar jelas kalau pemuda itu tengah menertawakannya. "Apanya yang lucu, hah?" sergahnya tak sabar. Dia memberi penekanan di setiap kata-katanya. Pemuda misterius itu tetap tersenyum, walaupun dia belum memulai kembali percakapan kecilnya dengan Yamanbagiri.

"Hei, Manba-chan..." ujarnya pelan seraya mendekati Yamanbagiri.

Yamanbagiri mundur selangkah demi selangkah, namun itu tidak menyurutkan niat sang pemuda untuk tetap bergerak mendekat ke arah Yamanbagiri. Yamanbagiri pun tak mampu bergerak ketika sosok yang amat-sangat mirip dengannya itu mulai menjilat telinganya dan menggigitinya secara sensual.

Yamanbagiri sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia segera mendorong tubuh pemuda itu agar menjauh darinya. Alhasil, tubuh tinggi semampai itu pun terjatuh ke atas lapisan salju yang tebal. Napas Yamanbagiri terengah-engah gara-gara insiden barusan, namun pemuda misterius itu tetap tersenyum dan dengan tenangnya dia berdiri sambil berusaha untuk mempertahankan lututnya agar tidak goyah.

Sementara itu, Yamanbagiri berusaha keras merangkai semua kepingan ingatan yang ia miliki tentang keluarganya. Apakah ia memiliki kembaran? Tapi, menurut semua data yang ia ketahui dari handai taulannya... Ia adalah anak tunggal. Jadi, kenapa pemuda itu bisa memiliki kemiripan—yang sungguh tak dapat dinalar akal itu—begitu persis dengannya? Siapa pemuda itu? Siapa? Siapa? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan pun bermunculan di benak Yamanbagiri. Yamanbagiri terlambat menyadari bahwa pemuda itu kini berjarak satu senti dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Apa yang—" Suara Yamanbagiri mendadak hilang saat pemuda misterius di hadapannya itu mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya dan mengelus-elus pipinya dengan lembut. Yamanbagiri tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, jantungnya berdegup empat kali lebih cepat dari normalnya. Dia benar-benar sangat ketakutan.

"Kita berdua... sangat mirip sekali, bukan?" tanya pemuda itu, masih tetap dengan senyum manis di bibirnya. Yamanbagiri hanya bisa diam mendengarkan, seolah suara pemuda itu adalah pemicu degup jantungnya agar berdetak lebih keras. Terlebih lagi saat Yamanbagiri sadar, bahwa kulit pemuda itu lebih pucat dibandingkan dirinya dan tangan yang tengah mengelus-elus pipinya itu terasa sangat...

Dingin.

Yamanbagiri hendak lari dari tempat itu, ia sudah tak ingin lagi berurusan dengan 'kembaran' barunya yang ternyata sangat agresif pada dirinya. Tapi, menggerakkan satu jari saja ia tak sanggup. Karena seluruh tubuhnya telah dikuasai oleh ketakutannya.

* * *

"Tuan muda Yamanbagiri!" seru suara seseorang yang membuat Yamanbagiri refleks menolehkan wajahnya. Membuat pemuda itu menarik tangannya dari wajah Yamanbagiri.

"Ichigo!" seru Yamanbagiri gembira. Ia tak lagi bertemu muka dengan pemuda itu, namun ia bisa mendengarkan kalau pemuda misterius di belakangnya itu berdecih. "Hei, kau—" Yamanbagiri memalingkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda misterius yang tadi ada di belakangnya, bermaksud untuk memperkenalkan 'kembaran' barunya itu pada pelayan pribadinya, Ichigo. Namun betapa terkejutnya Yamanbagiri, karena pemuda itu lagi-lagi hilang tanpa bekas. Seolah menguap begitu saja bagaikan kapur barus yang disimpan kelamaan.

"Lho? Ke mana dia?" tanya Yamanbagiri seraya menggerakkan matanya liar ke sana dan ke mari. Pemuda bermata peridot dan berambut pirang itu tidak menyadari bahwa pelayan setianya itu kini sudah berada di depannya.

"Tuan muda, Anda sedang apa di sini?" tanya Ichigo seraya mengernyitkan alis.

"Eh, itu, anoo..." Yamanbagiri menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo dengan gugup. Rupanya pertemuannya dengan 'kembaran'nya itu membuatnya tidak bisa bersikap wajar di depan Ichigo.

"Hari sudah malam. Tuan Besar Daiki sudah menunggu Anda dari tadi," jelas Ichigo tanpa ekspresi dan mengacuhkan kekikukan sikap Yamanbagiri di hadapannya. "Saya sarankan agar Anda segera mengikuti saya sekarang."

Yamanbagiri menghela napas, dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Baik," jawabnya pendek.

Pemuda itu lalu mengikuti langkah kaki gadis muda berambut aquamarine panjang itu di belakangnya. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam, sampai akhirnya Ichigo bertanya pada Yamanbagiri.

"Saya lihat wajah Tuan muda nampak murung, apakah ada yang sedang Anda pikirkan?"

Yamanbagiri ingin menceritakan segalanya pada Ichigo, namun ia nampak sangat ragu untuk mengutarakan semua yang mengganjal di hatinya. Karena itu ia memilih untuk diam, namun tak disangka Ichigo memegang erat tangannya dan memaksanya agar menatap ke arahnya dan menceritakan semua yang mengganjal di pikiran sang majikan. Yamanbagiri pun akhirnya luluh dan menceritakan semuanya pada Ichigo. Ichigo mendengarkannya dengan seksama

"Begitulah ceritanya..." ucap Yamanbagiri dibarengi helaan napas panjangnya. "Mungkin kau tak percaya, tapi itulah yang terjadi padaku beberapa saat yang lalu. Makanya aku masih berada di tempat itu," lanjutnya dengan nada pasrah.

Ichigo membuang napas cepat, dan memandang iris peridot Yamanbagiri lekat-lekat. "Apa sebaiknya Tuan tidak memeriksakan diri ke psikiater? Tuan mungkin berhalusinasi karena kelelahan belajar," ujar Ichigo tanpa ragu.

Mata peridot Yamanbagiri melebar seketika. Tak percaya bahwa pelayan setianya itu ternyata meragukannya.

"Kau menganggapku gila, Ichi?!" sergah Yamanbagiri berang. Ia tersinggung sekali dengan ucapan Ichigo beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Tidak," jawab Ichigo datar seraya memejamkan matanya perlahan. "Hanya saja saya pikir... Sebaiknya Anda berkonsultasi pada psikiater mengenai hal itu. Mungkin beliau akan menemukan solusi terbaik untuk Tuan Muda."

Yamanbagiri menggeram kesal. Ia marah sekali mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Ichigo beberapa saat yang lalu. Ichigo hanya membiarkan Tuan Mudanya itu larut dalam kemarahannya. Gadis manis itu berpikir bahwa sikap Yamanbagiri itu disebabkan oleh kelelahan dan stress, sehingga dia membiarkan Yamanbagiri bersikap seperti itu. _'Toh, nanti juga pulih sendiri,'_ pikir gadis berambut aquamarine panjang itu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya... Yamanbagiri mencoba melupakan semua yang terjadi kemarin. Ia ingin membenahi perasaannya yang kacau balau gara-gara 'kembaran' misteriusnya yang bersikap seolah dia adalah kekasih yang ditinggalkannya sekian lama. Yamanbagiri merinding sendiri tatkala ia mengingat kembali apa yang dilakukan oleh 'kembaran'nya itu kemarin.

Ia adalah seorang bangsawan. Tak patut baginya untuk bersikap tidak pantas, terlebih bersikap mesra pada seseorang yang memang tak seharusnya diperlakukan lembut atau semacamnya. Yamanbagiri tak habis pikir, kenapa kemarin dirinya bisa bertemu dengan orang seperti itu? Dunia memang benar-benar aneh, begitulah yang terpatri di pikirannya.

"Hai, Manba-chan!" suara yang familiar di telinga Yamanbagiri itu menyapanya dengan riang. Keriangan yang membuat Yamanbagiri membeku dan merasakan dirinya tengah diikat erat dan ditindih batu seberat satu ton. Sungguh aneh bagi Yamanbagiri, mengingat ia tak pernah ketakutan terhadap apa pun dan siapa pun. Tapi, kenapa saat ini dia begitu ketakutan? Ya, kenapa?

"Ka, kamu mau apa?" setengah tergagap, pertanyaan itu meluncur mulus dari bibir Yamanbagiri.

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Yamanbagiri. Yamanbagiri imitasi itu malah tertawa-tawa tertahan yang membuat Yamanbagiri semakin merinding dibuatnya.

"Ka, kau... Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Kenapa kau selalu membuntuti aku?" Yamanbagiri akhirnya tak dapat lagi menahan perasaannya. Dengan mengabaikan seluruh ketakutannya, ia menatap tajam ke arah sosok yang sama persis dengan dirinya itu.

Pemuda itu terkikik perlahan sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke arah Yamanbagiri. Nampaknya pemuda itu selalu mengacuhkan segala macam bentuk pertahanan yang dilancarkan oleh Yamanbagiri. Merasa takut kejadian semalam akan terulang lagi, Yamanbagiri melangkah mundur setiap pemuda yang sama persis dengannya itu melangkah maju ke arahnya. Begitulah yang Yamanbagiri lakukan sampai ia terpojok ke sudut dinding. Sudah tak ada lagi tempat baginya untuk menghindar dari 'kembaran'nya itu.

"Kenapa kau takut, Manba-chan? Aku tak akan menyakitimu," ucap pemuda itu perlahan seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke arah wajah Yamanbagiri. Sekali lagi pemuda berambut pirang itu merasakan sensasi dingin ketika tangan pemuda di depannya itu menyentuh pipinya dan mengelus-elusnya dengan lembut. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Yamanbagiri tercengang kaget. Pemuda yang ada di hadapannya saat ini... sama sekali tidak memiliki bayangan!

"Ka, kau... apa sebenarnya—"

"Ohya, Manba-chan. Kau pernah dengar tentang _double walker_?" pemuda itu memangkas ucapan Yamanbagiri dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat aneh. Yamanbagiri mengernyitkan alisnya sesaat sebelum ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Sungguhkah? Apa kau tidak ingin mengetahuinya?" tanya pemuda itu lagi tenang, namun ada nada mengintimidasi di dalamnya. Yamanbagiri hanya bisa menelan ludah, terlebih saat pemuda bermata peridot yang ada di hadapannya menatapnya dengan penuh arti.

"Hihihi, aku akan memberitahukannya padamu bila saatnya tiba, Manba-chan! Dan sampai saat itu tiba, persiapkan dirimu dengan baik, ya?" ucapnya perlahan seraya menunjuk pelan ke arah dada Yamanbagiri. Sebelum Yamanbagiri sempat bereaksi, pemuda itu telah kembali menghilang.

Tinggallah Yamanbagiri sendiri yang masih terpaku di pojok sekolah. Termangu di tempatnya, memikirkan ucapan-ucapan pemuda misterius itu. _'Apa maksud dari perkataannya itu? Persiapan? Persiapan untuk apa?'_ hatinya bertanya-tanya. Walau demikian, ia tak akan pernah dapat jawabannya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini...

* * *

Setibanya di kelas, Yamanbagiri terhenyak di bangkunya. Ia benar-benar kelelahan menghadapi semua pertanyaan yang semakin berdesakan memenuhi setiap relung otaknya. Mungkin ia bisa beristirahat sejenak sebelum bel masuk berdentang. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Yamanbagiri sampai...

"Oi, Yamanbagiri!" suara bass yang sangat dikenal oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu memaksanya untuk menoleh ke sumber suara. Yamanbagiri menghela napas demi melihat seorang pemuda berambut putih yang tengah membuka buku tebal dan sebelah tangannya menggaruk sisi belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Bisa terangkan bagian yang ini tidak? Aku sudah berusaha keras mengerjakannya tadi malam, tapi soal yang satu ini luar biasa susahnya. Kepalaku nyaris pecah semalam," gerutu pemuda itu seraya menunjuk bukunya.

Yamanbagiri melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh pemuda itu. Sebuah helaan napas panjang meluncur dengan mulus dari bibir tipisnya. "Itu kan soal Fisika yang kemarin diterangkan sama Pak Hachisuka, masa masih tidak mengerti juga?" keluh Yamanbagiri tak habis pikir.

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu, bodoh! Cepat terangkan saja!" pinta pemuda itu dengan nada memaksa.

Yamanbagiri menyipitkan matanya. "Otakmu itu sebenarnya terbuat dari apa sih, Tsurumaru?" tanyanya penuh sarkasme.

"Cerewet!" balas Tsurumaru kesal.

Tapi, akhirnya pemuda bermata peridot hangat itu mau membantu Tsurumaru untuk menyelesaikan soal Fisika itu. Sebenarnya Yamanbagiri itu orangnya sangat baik dan suka menolong sesama. Yaahh, meski ditambah 'bumbu' yang bikin urat-urat dahi orang yang mencuat keluar saking kesalnya dengan pewaris keluarga Kunihiro itu, tapi mereka tahu kalau itu hanya kamuflase untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya saat berhadapan dengan seseorang.

Kunihiro tengah ini pun kembali termangu dalam lamunannya. Pikirannya melambung jauh. Oh, mungkin lebih tepat jika ia memikirkan pemuda aneh yang amat-sangat mirip dengannya itu. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa berada di tempat yang sama dalam waktu yang sama? Secara logika apakah itu mungkin? Pikiran-pikiran itu menerpa dan merasuk ke dalam sel-sel otak Yamanbagiri.

"Selesai!" seru Tsurumaru menyentakkan Yamanbagiri dari lamunannya.

Yamanbagiri segera menyingkirkan semua kegalauan hatinya dengan mengalihkan mata peridotnya ke arah pekerjaan Tsurumaru. Matanya bergerak memeriksa pekerjaan temannya yang berambut mencolok itu dengan seksama. Sementara yang bersangkutan malah berkomentar dengan senyum bungah menghiasi bibirnya.

"Bagaimana? Aku bisa juga, kan?"

Ujung bibir pemuda berambut secerah mentari pagi yang biasa ditutupi _hoodie_ putih itu tertarik dan membentuk sebuah lengkungan tipis. "Kadang otakmu bisa diajak berpikir juga ya, Tsurumaru? Kalau kau bisa mendapatkan nilai seratus dalam satu semester ini berturut-turut rasanya bakalan hujan setiap hari nih," komentar Yamanbagiri dengan nada sarkastik.

"Ho, kau bermaksud mengejekku?"

"Tidak. Hanya memujimu, kok!" elak Yamanbagiri seraya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Tsurumaru mencibir. "Memuji kok nggak ikhlas begitu, sih?"

Yamanbagiri tak membalas perkataan Tsurumaru. Matanya kini tengah menekuri buku Matematika Integral-nya. Lagi-lagi ia melakukan itu hanya sebagai kamuflase... demi menutupi kegalauan yang merajai dirinya. Galau karena ketakutan akan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Tidak nyata karena ketakutan yang berlebihan terhadap 'kembaran' misteriusnya itu yang saat ini entah berada di mana. Atau mungkin sebenarnya dia takut pada dirinya sendiri? Sungguh konyol.

Jika saja ia tak pernah bertemu dengan sesuatu atau seseorang yang wujud fisiknya sama persis dengannya itu, mungkin saja kehidupan Yamanbagiri akan biasa-biasa saja. Atau mungkin malah normal seperti biasanya tanpa konflik ataupun permasalahan yang berada di luar nalar manusia. Rupanya pertemuannya dengan 'kembaran' misteriusnya itu membuat pikiran Yamanbagiri kacau balau dan tidak fokus.

* * *

Yamanbagiri mengemudikan mobilnya dalam keadaan galau. Masih terkotak dengan jelas apa yang dibicarakan oleh dokter muda sinting tadi padanya. Sinting? Ya, setidaknya itu yang ada dalam pikiran Yamanbagiri. Penilaian seseorang secara sepihak.

 _'Aku... tidak salah!'_ pikirnya ketus. Nampaknya ia tidak terima dengan vonis dokter itu yang mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan berumur panjang.

Ia kini teringat kembali akan pelayan pribadinya... tidak, dia bukan hanya sekedar pelayan. Melainkan seorang kekasih. Ya, seorang kekasih yang sangat berharga bagi sang Kunihiro kedua.

Suara dering telepon selular membuyarkan konsentrasi Yamanbagiri. Pemuda ber _hoodie_ itu mengangkat teleponnya. "Ada apa, Ichi?" tanya Yamanbagiri.

"Tuan Muda ada di mana? Cepatlah pulang! Tuan Daiki dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu kepulangan Tuan! Ayah Tuan tiba-tiba saja jatuh pingsan dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit!" Ichigo menjelaskan semuanya secara cepat dan Yamanbagiri tak dapat menangkap apa maksudnya.

"Pelan-pelan, Ichigo. Ada apa sebenarnya?" pinta Yamanbagiri, berusaha sabar.

"Ayah Tuan masuk rumah sakit!" seru Ichigo histeris.

"A, apa? ! Tunggu, aku akan segera ke sana!" tanpa buang waktu lagi, Yamanbagiri memutar mobilnya ke arah rumah sakit. Telepon selularnya tergeletak begitu saja tanpa sempat ia matikan.

"Tuan Yamanbagiri? ! Hei, Tuan! Tuan!" Ichigo berseru berkali-kali pada mulut telepon yang sedang digenggamnya, berharap agar Yamanbagiri dapat mendengarnya. Tapi nampaknya harapannya sia-sia.

Yamanbagiri tak dapat memfokuskan pandangannya. Pikirannya terlalu terfokus pada arah yang ditujunya. Ia bahkan tidak melihat mobil lain yang juga tengah melaju kencang ke arahnya.

"Wuaaaa!" teriak Yamanbagiri histeris. Mobilnya bertabrakan dengan mobil yang dikemudikan oleh seorang pria separuh baya.

Kecelakaan tidak akan menjadi fatal bila prosesnya hanya tertabrak. Setelah terjadi tabrakan, pria separuh baya itu pun keluar dengan maksud menyelamatkan diri dan meninggalkan mobil nya dengan terhuyung-huyung, tetapi Yamanbagiri pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Beberapa menit kemudian terjadi ledakan pada kedua mobil tersebut.

Tentu saja pria itu selamat dengan hanya luka ringan, karena ia berhasil menyelamatkan diri sebelum terjadi ledakan. Lain nasibnya dengan Yamanbagiri yang terbakar oleh ledakan besar itu di dalam mobilnya. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, salah seorang saksi mata melaporkan kejadian tersebut pada pihak yang berwajib. Lalu tubuh pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata peridot yang sudah tak bernyawa itu pun di angkut oleh ambulan menuju sebuah rumah sakit.

* * *

Keesokan harinya... Jalan tempat terjadinya kecelakaan itu dipasangi oleh garis polisi. Dua mobil yang hangus terbakar itu sedang diperiksa secara seksama oleh polisi. Orang-orang berkerumun karena ingin melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun polisi mencegah mereka agar tidak mendekati TKP.

Di salah satu sisi tempat kejadian, Ichigo menatap nanar tempat bekas kecelakaan maut itu terjadi. Gadis berambut aquamarine panjang itu tak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya.

"Yamanbagiri," panggil Ichigo serak. Lalu tangisnya pun mengalun memenuhi tempat itu. Bisa ditebak betapa hancurnya hati seorang pelayan sekaligus kekasih yang selama ini telah lama bersama. "Aku tak pernah ingin semua ini terjadi. Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi padamu?" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Cukup lama gadis muda itu larut dalam tangisnya. Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya. Iris emasnya masih menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Ia menatap lurus ke arah tempat kecelakaan itu terjadi untuk terakhir kalinya. Terus menatap... sampai pandangannya tertumbuk pada sosok yang di kenalnya di ujung sana. Sosok pria berambut pirang ber _hoodie_ putih dan bermata peridot yang tengah melemparkan senyum manisnya ke arah Ichigo.

"Yamanbagiri!" seru Ichigo seraya menghambur ke arah pemuda itu.

Ia menerobos kerumunan orang-orang untuk menghampiri sosok yang sangat dikasihinya itu. Namun sebelum ia berhasil menemukannya, sosok itu telah menghilang. Tinggallah Ichigo yang termangu heran di tempatnya. Iris emasnya tetap tertuju lurus ke arah sosok itu menghilang.

"Apa aku tengah berhalusinasi?" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Di lain tempat, sosok itu tertawa-tawa kecil dan mengumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar sangat mengerikan. "Aku sudah bilang padamu, Manba-chan... Kau harus mempesiapkan dirimu sampai saatnya tiba. Karena... jika kau bertemu denganku. Maka itu artinya kau... harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia ini."

Ya, dia adalah **Doppelganger**. Diri kita yang lain. Jika kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat persis denganmu tanpa cacat. Maka kau... akan mati.

**Owari**


End file.
